Saint Valentin
by Veneziano58
Summary: Suite de mini textes sur comment la Saint Valentin est vécue par mes OCs avec deux bonus à la fin. Joyeuse Saint Valentin tout le monde!


**Saint Valentin**

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas mais ces OCs sont à moi sauf trois empruntés au passage ~ Je ne fais pas de listing vous découvrirez les amoureux au fur et à mesure ~**

Pour ceux qui suivent Spells la suite est en cours d'écriture ^^

* * *

Thomas regardait d'un œil perplexe la boîte de chocolats posée devant lui, très jolie avec son long ruban rouge et le petit cœur collé dessus. Une boîte de Saint Valentin à n'en pas douter. Bon, maintenant que la chose était cernée, il fallait résoudre le problème du jeune homme frétillant assit face à lui avec de grand yeux brillants. Limite il ferait penser à un jeune cocker surexcité. Le trappiste soupira puis servit deux coupes de rosé avant de chuchoter un «Merci» à peine audible qui fit pourtant rougir Quentin jusqu'aux oreilles avant qu'il ne trempe les lèvres dans son verre. Leur première Saint Valentin avait la saveur d'une tendre maladresse.

~o~

De larges mains chaudes glissaient sensuellement le long d'un dos pâle, amenant des sons de voluptés du corps alangui à s'échapper de la bouche charnue. Des baisers vinrent se poser sur l'épiderme tel une nuée de papillons joueurs alors que des cheveux noirs aux boucles douces venaient chatouiller la peau sensible par moment. La silhouette puissante de l'ex-guerrier s'agita puis s'étira félinement faisant bouger l'autre homme plus bronzé puis s'installa sur le dos, permettant alors aux doux yeux gris de pluie de rencontrer l'ambré brûlant qui le fixait avec passion, le dévorant du regard. Cependant quand Tristano se pencha vers le normand ce fut lentement et très tendrement qu'il picora les lèvres offertes jusqu'à ce que Denis n'enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher. Le marseillais esquissa un sourire alors que la voix de son amant encore abîmée des cris passés lui chuchota à l'oreille «Joyeuse Saint Valentin ~»

~o~

Bon, c'était cliché à mourir de vouloir faire une déclaration à la Saint Valentin mais après tout c'était aussi l'occasion rêvée. Aurélien espérait simplement qu'il n'allait pas se faire jeter par l'élue de son cœur, se prendre un râteau en ce jour des amoureux ça serait vraiment dur. Il inspira un bon coup puis emballa sa surprise avant de rejoindre sa belle beaunoise. Francianne lui ouvrit la porte en baillant, ses longs cheveux chocolats étaient à peu près disciplinés en une tresse en épi de blé et une chemise un peu large à moitié fermée cachait le corps délicieux à sa vue. Dijon resta planté devant elle un moment puis lui fourra le sac dans les bras.

«Soit ma Valentine! J'ai apporté un cœur en pain d'épices que j'ai fais moi-même afin de confirmer ma demande!

\- Aurélien, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on demande mais... Oui.

\- Oui? Cici tu es sûre?»

Beaune esquissa un sourire puis fit rentrer d'un coup sec son amant avant de le plaquer contre la porte refermée et lui voler un baiser passionné, laissant tomber le pain d'épices au sol.

~o~

Le voyage avait semblé durer bien plus longtemps que les quatre heures prévues mais Guy ne regrettait pas, juste pour le fait de voir le regard de sa belle lyonnaise soudainement s'illuminer dès qu'elle le vit patienter devant sa porte d'entrée, sourire aux lèvres, ça n'avait pas de prix. Il était venu sans prévenir, attendant patiemment qu'elle revienne chez elle puisque Lyon lui avait dit qu'elle passerait sa soirée seule. Le guyancourtois lui tendit quand elle fut assez proche un gros bouquet de fleurs colorées qu'il avait acheté en arrivant dans la grande agglomération, étant trop original dans l'âme pour ramener de banales roses rouges. Il arrivait à lire l'émotion dans ses gestes, dans l'intonation de sa voix et surtout dans son «Je t'aime» qui était à cet instant précis le plus beau du monde.

~o~

Lucas avait impulsivement suivi la folie de son père qui avait décidé de but en blanc de descendre dans le sud pour avoir sa Valentine et lui avait bêtement accepté de le suivre. L'idée semblait bonne sur le départ mais maintenant qu'il était là à se tortiller sur le pas de porte de son propre Valentin, il se sentait juste ridicule. Le bucois inspira puis appuya enfin sur la sonnette, son cœur défaillant presque quand celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur la personne aimée. Il brandit soudainement la petite pancarte qu'il avait réalisé et Villeurbanne la lu à voix haute «Pour avoir fait 474,4 km juste pour le plaisir de te voir, veux-tu accepter de faire de moi ton Valentin cette année?» Buc se sentit rougir tel une tomate bien mûre en entendant si distinctement son vœu ainsi formulé mais ce détail fut oublié dès l'instant où il fut entouré de l'étreinte aimante de son Vivi apparemment très heureux de sa déclaration muette et tout disposé à l'accepter.

~o~

Nathan et William se regardaient en chiens de faïence, sans mauvais jeu de mots sur la faïencerie neversoise, assit l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table romantiquement apprêtée. C'était un coup d'Imphy qui avait décidé de les mettre ensemble en ce jour dédié aux amoureux. L'idée de départ était probablement une bonne intention seulement leur relation n'était pas romantique. Loin de là vraiment. C'était une sorte de dépendance. Varennes-Vauzelles baissa les yeux, pas assez courageux pour soutenir plus longtemps le regard rougeoyant de la capitale nivernaise. Leur relation intime était entachée par le coté grandement masochiste du blondinet et Nevers sentait que ses sentiments pour Will était toujours flous malgré qu'ils se soient promis une certaine fidélité. Délicatement il enlaça ses doigts à ceux du vauzellien qui releva son fascinant regard bicolore vers lui et Nathan conclu ceci «Ce soir est une trêve à notre vie quotidienne.» Un sourire timide lui fut rendu.

~o~

La chambre renfermait plusieurs odeurs, celle du tabac brun couvrant presque celle des cigarettes mentholées mais sans masquer pourtant l'odeur de sueur et de sexe où les relents plus fleuris du jasmin flottaient un peu. C'était leur cocon. Montlhéry regardait les yeux gris presque argent de son vis-à-vis sans ciller, celui-ci fixant en retour le bleu pâle de ses iris. Ils s'étaient disputés puis chauffés mutuellement avant de baiser presque brutalement et finalement ils étaient là, allongés l'un contre l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Lentement leurs mains se lièrent et se serrèrent, preuve de l'affection cachée qu'ils se portaient malgré tout.

~o~

Coignières n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, elle avait osé appeler Véronica pour qu'elle vienne la rejoindre afin de passer la soirée toute les deux. Ça ne devrait pas la gêner, après tout ça pouvait tout à fait passer pour une soirée entre amies célibataires n'ayant pas envie de rester seules chacune de leur cotés. Ça pourrait. Mais la nervosité et l'excitation qui lui tordaient le ventre était tout sauf dues à de l'amitié. Coralie accueillit néanmoins la pétillante verrièroise quand elle arriva et le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Elles parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, se rapprochant peu à peu. La coignièrienne rougit lorsque sa belle amie se rapprocha au point de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, son souffle se raréfia quand les mains douces prirent son visage en coupe et ses yeux se fermèrent quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Un baiser léger et adorable, celui maladroit de la première fois qu'on franchit le pas.

~o~

Charlie se demanda pour la millième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés s'il ne faisait pas tache dans le décor avec sa simple chemise blanche et son jean slim noir dans ce décor chic et vraiment riche qu'était le salon du restaurant de la tour Eiffel. Evidemment il aurait dû se douter que son amant parisien allait l'emmener dans le resto de son monument fétiche mais... Bon d'accord, Jouars-Pontchartrain n'y avait pas pensé. Cela étant le dîner avec Henri s'était merveilleusement bien passé et le chatripontain s'était régalé à la fois de la nourriture et de la compagnie de Paris qui avait fait exploser son baromètre de romantisme en cette soirée particulière. La petite ville s'était laissée bander les yeux par son partenaire qui le guida ensuite un bon moment avant qu'il ne sente soudainement l'air frais qui balaya sa peau et fit voleter ses cheveux longs. Le bandeau tomba et sous ses yeux émerveillés s'étalait la Ville Lumière resplendissante de mille feux. Le spectacle était magnifique mais ce qui lui coupa le souffle fut le regard intense du représentant de la capitale qui lui vola par la suite un langoureux baiser, laissant la bande de tissus s'envoler au loin, emportée par la brise nocturne.

~o~

_**Bonus 1**_

La belle élancourtoise était tranquillement affalée sur son canapé, caressant distraitement la fourrure rousse de son chat adoré qui ronronnait doucement sous les cajoleries et de sa main libre elle composa vite fait un numéro. Dès que l'autre eu décroché un sourire joyeux se dessina sur les traits fins de son harmonieux visage.

«Bonjour Céleste ~

\- Oh, b-bonjour...

\- C'est Babeth ~

\- Oui, je t'avais reconnue... Tu as l'air en forme.

\- C'est vrai. Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelles?

\- Pour avoir des nouvelles?

\- C'est vrai. J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas bien mais ce n'était pas ma raison principale.

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie. Que voulais-tu alors?»

Soudain Elisabeth se sentit un peu stupide mais après tout c'était trop tard pour reculer. Quoique non, elle pourrait inventer quelque chose mais elle n'aimait pas mentir à La Croix-Rousse. La blonde câlina davantage son félin qui lui rappelait grandement l'homme au bout du fil puis elle se lança, espérant que ses émotions en sac de nœuds ne la trahissent pas trop.

«Je voulais te dire, joyeuse Saint Valentin.

\- ...Oh... Je... M-Merci...

\- N'y vois pas de sens caché mon mignon ~

\- N-Non, bien sûr. A toi aussi.

\- Aller, je suis certaine que tu peux le dire en entier. Pour me faire plaisir? ~»

Il y eu un petit silence au bout de la ligne puis elle l'entendit lui chuchoter une «Joyeuse Saint Valentin» qui la fit rosir de plaisir avant que la conversation ne prenne un tour plus normal.

~o~

_**Bonus 2**_

Lyon referma la porte du bureau où il était jusque là occupé puis soupira longuement. Enfin débarrassé de cette enquiquineuse parisienne, il était temps. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une voix le retint «Lyon! Lyon, attends moi!» il la reconnue facilement et eut l'heureux réflexe de tendre les bras sachant ce qui allait arriver. Et il eut bien raison puisque Guenièvre trébucha et tomba contre lui avec un petit cri surpris. La guyancourtoise resta un moment en sécurité contre son torse puis recula d'un pas, les joues rosies par sa course dans les couloirs et par la situation précédente.

«Désolée et merci de ton aide.

\- Ca va, je commence à y être habitué. Je pensais venir te voir après tu sais.

\- Oh... Oui mais j'ai quelque chose à te donner. Je ne suis pas aussi douée en cuisine que tu pourrais l'être mais... Enfin c'est la première fois que je fais des chocolats de Saint Valentin alors s'il te plaît prends les et... Et après tu en feras ce que tu voudras.»

Son regard se posa alors sur le petit paquet très coloré orné d'un ruban frisé que lui tendait sa petite-amie aussi gênée qu'une collégienne. Cela dit, ce qui retint davantage son attention fut les quelques pansements sur les doigts de sa belle. Guenièvre était véritablement distraite et maladroite par nature, le lyonnais le savait parfaitement bien. Il défit le ruban et prit l'un des chocolats exposés pour le goûter sans quitter de ses yeux clairs ceux bleus-verts lui faisant face, semblant pétiller d'espoir. Il mangea la friandise puis fit un sourire à Guyancourt qui lui demanda si c'était bon, un délicieux baiser chocolaté lui fut offert comme réponse.

* * *

Et voilà! Bonne Saint-Valentin tout le monde, que vous soyez en couple ou célibataire (comme moi XD)

Explication rapide sur le bonus 1, ils ne sont pas un couple. Ils ont flirté et peut-être le referont-ils un jour. Affaire à suivre x) Bonus 2, il s'agit évidemment de la version Nyotalia de Lyon et Guyancourt ^^

J'ai d'autres couples ou potentiels couples en réserve mais les perso ne sont pas bien cernés alors j'ai gardé ceux que je maîtrise le mieux.


End file.
